foafandomcom-20200214-history
Kou
kou (Last name Unknown) - Once a young swindling merchant, he now walks the path of an aspiring Monk. Appearance kou is a short male about 5'2". He has dirty brown hair that is usually ruffled about. His complexion is slightly tan and he has a very boyish face. His usual attire is a dinosaur mascot shirt always featuring a different silhouette along with a long pair of shorts and easy slip on shoes. As of late he wears a very fine gi given to him by his second mentor Baba. Voice Shiro/Dormant Kuro - Sanae Kobayashi Awakened Kuro - Hiroyuki Yoshino Personality Timid at heart but not afraid to stand up for his friends and his beliefs kou is an ever changing character that develops with every new experience. He is often very discouraged and not confident in himself. He's easily snapped out of this mentality with encouraging words however. kou is a fan of shounen manga and anime and often repeats lines from them. As of the end of the Demon Arc, kou gained a second personality that resides within him. He's been split into two different people, one named Shiro and the other Kuro. Shiro is the original kou and Kuro is the one born of his interactions with demons and the realization of his Yin and Yang sides. Kuro is very analytical and a swift fighter. He often times remains idle or asleep and lets Shiro do everything. However when an obstacle becomes to difficult or Shiro is exhausted Kuro will take the stand and reveal to all that he is quite the formidable side. Synopsis kou started out FOA as a swindling merchant. He'd use any means necessary if it meant making a big profit. This attitude changed however when he was introduced to friends and having people rely on him. The very first person to make him experience this was Sakura. Not wanting her to leave his side, he vowed that should they both fulfill their dreams they would get married. kou's been in many battles, at first he relied on tricks and various items that he carried on his person to do battle, but after a while he realized this wouldn't do for the much stronger opponents coming their way. He travelled with Sakura to her master's home, Abram the Pirate King. There he learned the ways of the Yadou clan and started to excel in hand to hand combat. Feeling confident in his new ability he eagerly wanted to challenge any one out there threatening the peace. Unfortunately for him, he came across a real Yadou member Ichimaru. Ichimaru beat kou to a pulp and caused him to go into a deep despair about himself. kou went on a journey because of this in order to find himself and realize what it was he was doing in the world. On his journey he met the old Sage Baba. She taught him the ways of Chaos and made up kou's decision to completely study in the ways of the Monk. Returning to the front lines as a Chaos Monk, kou excels at fighting those with evil intent or strange and evil powers. After losing to Signil he began to doubt himself again. But once more he was given words of encouragement from Justin and he was reborn a new. During the demon outbreak in the east kou took upon a strange change. After Sakura defeated the mercenary Qu, kou recieved the silver sash. A magical item created by Baba that she gave to Qu. The silver sash is able to harden itself at the wearer's will to a metallic state or act as a seperate appendage. The chaos part of him was incredibly vulnerable to demonic entities thus rendering him almost completely useless in a fight against them. He also could not fully implement his Monk power because of his uneasiness with Sakura's condition and the overall happenings in the country. During this time he attempted to develop a few new techniques. One of kou's new abilities which he demonstrated at the demon factory, 2nd Rotation. This ability winds down his stats from their maximum feeding the eaten stats into power varying by the stat's attribute. As his strength is eaten away he gains a massive strength boost until his stat hits 0 in which all of his strength is then depleted. Recovery from using 2nd rotation takes about a few hours up to a day depending on how much power is eaten. kou's other technique 3rd rotation combines the effects of his gloves Glanzfaust and the Red Gloves which call Oni. By loading 2 of his stats into the gloves the range of his physical blows is greatly lengthened meaning he can throw a punch and the force of the blow would travel a certain distance depending on how much power was put behind it. Oni's strength and abilities are also heightened. The limit to 3rd rotation is based on a 5minute timer from the moment kou activates it. kou's final new technique "There are actually 7 birds in the sky." As the name states the attack is a precise powerful and quick strike to seven places on the target. Combined with 3rd Rotation or 2nd Rotation the attack is capable of crushing critical points in the body or stopping the flow of magic. The drawback to this move however is that kou's body enters an enhanced state that stretches his muscles to breaking point tearing them after the strikes and dropping his stamina to zero. It's a "do or die" attack pretty much. During the final events of the demon arc, Papipo infected kou with a mark of chaos. It draws him to users of chaos and sends him into a trance like frenzy giving him the taste for Chaos energy. In this state he's much like a ravenous animal and will completely tear the target apart in order to sap them of every last bit of chaos they possess. While this feeling is dormant kou tends to act slightly ditzy and silly like a child. His original self still remains and it shows itself occasionally but even kou himself is not aware of when he's himself and when he's a chaos craving monster. During the first few days in the South, kou came across a chaos user in the resort they were staying in. Unaware that a ravenous monster was building inside of him, he was taken advantage of and attacked the man, devouring him and the woman inside of the hotel along with. He woke up in a daze outside in the garden of the resort naked and lacked any memory of his actions. Another incident where he became this way was during their exploration of the Labyrinth against the Minotaur. Only this time, kou happened to attack Buddy who was in a similarly berserked state. After witnessing his crazed form Sakura became uneasy around kou causing him to become distraught thinking she was afraid of him for some reason. Hermes further provoked this emotion and sent kou into a depressing fit running away from Sakura only to find Artemis willing to accept him no matter what. After a small encounter with the hard boiled doushi Sakura set out to find kou, embracing him as they both expressed their renewed feelings for one another. Kou now believed he definitely wasn't a monster and regained his courage. As the colosseum matches continued kou's first real opponent Callipher the artistic pelican riding Southerner. kou was outmatched two to one in the fight and Callipher's speed combined with Falcon greatly outmatched his own. However as kou was sent soaring up with Falcon, he learned a shocking truth of the unfortunate bird. Falcon was actually a shapeshifting mage taken as a slave and stuck in his form. He asked kou to fre him from this life, and he did so by taking it. Once Falcon was down, kou revealed his new technique, the 4th rotation. 4th rotation takes 2 attributes and makes them the Primary and Secondary build. It then eats up every remaining attribute and adds them to the 2 Primary and secondary. Against Callipher kou piled in STR and VIT, allowing him to drop a punch into Callipher with so much power that it blew apart the man's insides and sent him miles out of the stadium. Days later after his match, Ralg decided to send a "test" for kou. This test came in the form of a fighter that studied in the Baihei style named Ten. The style utilized black and white auras that were used to either strike agains good or evil in very agile fluid motions that wasted no movement whatsoever. The attacks also targetted specific points to block out magic usage. Sakura and kou were assaulted by Ten and were unfortunately being beaten down. It wasn't until Sakura unleashed the Sameshin form and completely wiped Ten out that they were able to defeat him. However Ten is also cursed with the Lotus of Rebirth, meaning no matter how many times he's killed he will eventually return. Whether or not he'll come back to fight is up to Ralg however. kou's next Colosseum match was against his own crew member and friend Iceman. After a crazy display of the two's strengths, kou created an MP draining lotus garden from an idea he picked up when he fought with Ten using his Monk/Chaos job. After awhile Iceman decided to throw in the towel, not wishing to further cause the two harm. With that victory kou moved on to fight with Achilles, who just decimated Gram but didn't kill him much to everyone's surprise. There was a week break between the semi-finals matches so Sakura, kou and crew went North. After a little convincing they set for Nissin's castle to see how the Assassin King was fairing. Nissin, glad to see the Sametama crew apologized for his previous actions towards them when he first became King he also vowed to assist them in any of their endeavors from that day on. His first bit of advice was for them to see the Jyuningen Village where a group of Old government officials who were cursed by the head stayed. The Jyuningen Village was surrounded in a field that increased the gravity almost 30 fold onto anyone who entered. Upon meeting the Giraffe KiRin, kou was enthused in training in the village with him. After a few slightly embarassing tests KiRin decided to take kou in as his pupil and teach him a style similar to Baihei, he allowed kou to name is Kenkouken. The kenkouken is a complete split of one's Light and Dark, using these energies to attack in perfect form. They Kenkouken involves steps that lead up to a final flourish releasing all of one's built up momentum. If any wasteful moves were made momentum would fall. Kou finally managed to complete the basics of his training however KiRin told him that he wasn't able to use the flourish as he wasn't capable of completely making his aura black and white. There was a grey entity within him that prevented this. Kou was told to discover it and walked away with the Kenkouken style, as well as a promise with Sakura alongside saying that they would release the curse upon the Jyuningen village. A tearful farewell from their mentors, kou and Sakura went back towards Nissin's castle. However kou would confront a very old enemy, Ichimaru. As they had left to do their training, the government sent 5 members of the Samurai 7 to guard Nissin and watch him. Ichimaru accompanied by Shinobu a tennyou (see Sakura) engaged with the two Sametama. During his fight with Ichimaru kou was confronted by the grey entity inside of him. It was the same monster that told him if he didn't get stronger than Ichimaru he would steal his body away. The entity told kou he was actually the monster inside of him, and that he would devour the boy after beating Ichimaru. kou, unable to stand for this punched the creature down regaining control of his body in order to defeat Ichimaru with his new style. Kou found Sakura shortly after this fight, meeting with the spirit Reiyoukou that was reviving Sakura after her encounter with Shinobu and her spirit. In his match against the fearsome Achilles, kou was absolutely overwhelmed by the formidable opponent. Backed into a corner the demonic entity soon reared its ugly head fighting off Achilles however the damage kou's body sustained made it clear that this wasn't a match he'd win. Inside of his mind kou sat watching as the demon tried to prove to him that he was strong enough to take this body away from the monk. After a moment of losing himself and feeling defeated, he was brought back to realization upon hearing the chants and cheers from his friends. This time he forcefully ejected the creature from his body, giving birth to Kuro, the true form of his alter ego. With both black and white in harmony now kou unleashed his Kenkouken style Flourish technique on Achilles damaging the man beyond human belief. But still the monster Achilles was able to stand while kou, expended both physically and mentally fell. With his new partner kou's aura abilities were heightened greatly, being able to switch between his White Aura which damaged evil and evil intent and Kuro's Black aura used for pure damage and overpowering. TEMPLAR ARC Abilities Monk/Shura Asuran Fists - An 8 strike combo utilizing high speed punches and kicks. Ascetic Palm - Drawing in the a burst of MP kou presses it out in the form of a palm strike. Hoeruken - A stream of MP released in a powerful fist. Eden - One of kou's trump moves using his first pair of gloves. Eden temporarily reverts all of his stats to a maxed state and unleashes all of it in his next strike. 2nd Rotation - Kou's own ability that enables him to choose one of his stats and increase it, the only set back is that the stat will count down after activation, once it reaches 0 it will be used up and completely useless to him. (I.E Using it on Str, his Str will increase dramatically, but once his Base Str number hits 0 from where it originally was he will have absolutely no strength left for a certain period of time.) 3rd Rotation - Used in conjunction with the gloves that summon the legendary guardian Oni, kou is given the giant's stats to add to his own sharing them with the guardian spirit. 4th Rotation - By choosing two of his stats, all of kou's other stats are added between these two stats in order to power them up immensly for a short time. At first it was only one single shot but kou's able to maintain this state for a short period of time. 5th Rotation - Building off of 4th rotation, this skill takes the 2 stats that were pumped into and combines them into a single stat that is chosen to raise it to maximum level allowing kou a single shot to use with it. This is one of his very last and desperate moves. Kenkouken Steps: - Quick step - successive strikes using foot work to throw opponenent's balance off, most of the strikes are chops/finger strikes. - Palm step - upward and horizontal palm strikes where momentum is built up from quickstep and the power comes from the turn of the waist/thrust of the shoulder - Stutter step - this maneuver involves more footwork and is simply used to get in up close either curled in with the opponent or in a position that leaves their side/chin/stomach/under arm/neck open - High step - an upwards strike with either the palm, knee, or foot to send the opponent skyward Finally, the steps ended in the flourish: - Swift Flourish - Building up fro the momentum of each step and successive strikes the user either jumps up to meet the opponent or waits for them to fall upon Along with the steps and flourishes there was another style to the Kenkouken involving a series of kicks and kick attacks. - Tsubamebisen: short quick kicks to the lower area, around the legs. - Takame: higher kicks aimed for the face or rising kicks whilst in the air. - Shakuyoku: straight forward direct kicks more around the abdomen/chest - Hayazume: spin/round kicks either vertical or horizontal "There are actually 7 birds sky" - kou's blind siding combo strike that is used in conjunction with either 2nd Rotation or Kenkouken. Gintama - A devastating attack only usable in kou's silver form. He draws in his aura in the form of a spinning/swirling sphere. The sphere continues to rapidly spin slowly building into a torrential suction force. When it reaches max spin speed kou tightens all of the energy and throws it in the form of a punch, lined with its own stream. The attack may seem like a straightforward beam with a ball end used this way, but it is actually a projectile. Upon striking its target the sphere unfolds releasing the energy in an opposite spin pulling with the force of a typhoon tearing away at them until they are left in shreds and pieces. Asura - A gift given to kou by the Admin Amidalla signifying his interest in the boy. In his silver form the presence of a much higher power takes the form of kou with 8 spiritual arms. Their color is usually the same as his silver however they can also change to a half black and white mix. The Asura is controlled by its own will and can protect kou in the form of parrying and moving him but it is much more lethal at the offensive able to attack the spirit as well as the physical form of his opponents. Templar Faith form - kou's templar state utilizes a stamina bar that is similar to a magic gauge. However, as he uses stamina it slowly regenerates if it is not used. The more complex a faith form is the more stamina it consumes. Vices - Spirits that embodied the forms of the ultimate vices, once kou forms a contract with these spirits he is able to alter his faith according to the Vice's powers. - Pride ( Telus ) : By burning away all of his stamina kou is able to counter an attack and deal the maximum damage possible in retaliation. Afterwards he is completely drained and exhausted. - Lust ( Lulu ) : kou's faith is capable of attracting sexes and lulling them into a trance the closer they are to him. - Gluttony (Gula ) : kou's faith is unable to take on any forms beside those of a mouth and hands. When kou or his faith is hit by an energy type attack the Gula faith will soon hunger it and devour the energy type and its creator. Normally this faith drains physical stamina and energy. - Greed ( Avaria ) : kou is able to take one ability used against him from an enemy. He can stack up to 5 attacks. - Sloth ( Beph ) : kou's stamina capacity is tripled. - Wrath ( Ira ) : By absorbing time from kou's life span his faith heals him fully by the amount of time taken. - Envy ( Invi ) : kou's faith takes on a freezing property, if it reaches the shadow of the opponent they will become frozen in place. - Corruption ( Maculo ) : kou's faith deteriorates everything in its path. Virtues Spirits that embodied the forms of the ultimate virtues, once kou forms a contract with these spirits he is able to alter his faith according to the Virtues' powers. - Humility ( Dia ) - Chastity ( Cassidia ) - Temperance ( Temp ) - Charity ( Charley ) - Diligence ( Raki ) - Patience ( Ahim ) - Kindness (